Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Feat of Clay ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Roland Daggett has actor Matt Hagen use his special cream called Renuyu to frame Bruce Wayne in a crime. But when Matt Hagen gets too addicted to the stuff, he transforms into a monstrous shape-shifting criminal known as Clayface! Trivia * Scenes Interogating Germs *Batman: *in a threatening tone* Now, the man who impersonated Bruce Wayne. We want his name!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Germs: I uh- *stutters* I don't know who.... *Jaden: You DO know, and we want that information!! *Aqua: Start talking or else!! *Batman: .... *grabs a disease jar* Hmmmmmm. "Crimson Fever". Lousy way to go. *places the jar on a shelf above Germs' head* No cure you know. *Jaden: *grabs another jar* And what's this? "Ebola". I hear it's nasty. *puts the jar on the same shelf* *Jeffrey: *grabs another jar* "Swine Flu", huh? Wouldn't wanna have THAT, would we? *puts the jar with the other two jars on the shelf* *Alexis: *grabs another jar* Oh my. "Syphilis". I'd sure hate to open this one. *puts the jar on the shelf with the other jars* *Xion: *looks at a jar* "Cholera". Now that's not a pretty sight. *Batman: *to Germs* The name!!!! NOW!!! *Jeffrey: Don't make us show another jar! *Germs: Okay!!! OKAY!!!! It was Hagen!!! Matt Hagen!!! The movie actor!!! *(Batman, unconvinced, punches the wall hard, making the jars shake.) *Jeffrey: You'd better tell the truth!!! *Germs: ....!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE TRUTH!!!! I swear!!!! *Jeffrey: *glares at Germs* *Batman: Than how did he fool Fox?!? He's good, but no actor, no makeup, is that good!!! *Aqua: *looks at a jar* "Bird Flu". Would be a shame if anyone got this. *Germs: I- I don't know!!! *(Enraged, Batman violently punches the wall again, making the disease jars shake more) *Jeffrey: *growls at Germs* *Germs: *gasps in fear* YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!! Anaylsis *(In the Batcave) *Jaden: Any idea what this "Renuyu" is yet, guys? *Jeffrey: Still looking. *looks a sample under a microscope* This is interesting. *DJ: What is? *Jeffrey: The chemical properties of this stuff are so strong that it causes the cells of any living being to loosen. *Xion: Weird... *Jeffrey: This might explain Hagen's condition. And it looks like it's getting worse. *Alexis: How so? *Batman: Because the chemical's in this stuff are addictive. *Xion: Hm... *Tammy: Big sistew...? *Xion: I wonder... *DJ: What is it? *Xion: ...Well...what if Hagen really is responsible for those crimes? *Jesse: Than this must the stuff he used to fool Fox with. *Atticus: Mr. Dagget's been busy. *Xion: The question is, where did he get it from? *Aqua: This is one of his products, sweetie. *Xion: Right. *Batman: I have an idea. *on a communicator* Alfred. Aquire the Matt Hagen movies you can get. *Alfred: Yes sir. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes